Un, deux, trois, action !
by AveEgo
Summary: Corée est décidé à faire un film ! Bien sûr il demande à tout les asiatiques, et pour s'amuser, à un certain petit islandais. M par sécurité. Chapitre 3 enfin là !
1. Prologue

**I can do it ! 8D Ou must.. Bref.**

**La fête de Coulommiers inspire beaucoup, enfin, c'était pas censé être ainsi.. Disons que c'était une envie passagère de torturer Ice dans une fic.**

**Hong Kong x Iceland, raiting M (on sait jamais), personnages présents : Young Soo (Corée du Sud), Hong (Hong Kong), Mei (Taiwan), Yao (Chine), Viet (Vietnam) et Ice alias Aisu (Islande). **

**Bonne lecture en attendant le reste et le petit LadoKugel ! ~**

* * *

**B**éret vissé sur la tête, fesses calées sur un fauteuil digne d'un grand metteur en scène hollywoodien, magnétophone dans la main droite (faute d'avoir trouvé autre chose), le coréen fixait devant lui ses acteurs. Sérieusement, pourquoi lui seigneur ? Pourquoi des gens avec aussi peu de talent ? C'est pas comme ça que son merveilleux film allait recevoir un oscar !

« Daze ! MAIS EMBRASSE LAAAAAA. »

Le hong kongais fit signe que non, et retourna sur son ordinateur. La taïwanaise qu'il tenait juste avant était à la limite de l'évanouissement, puis.. La vietnamienne derrière commençait à installer des rizières. Enfin, pour compléter ce tableau, un chinois câlinait un énorme panda. Ce n'est pas avec ces quatre acteurs que notre coréen arriverait à son but..

_Quelques jours avant, séjour en France._

_( Ou « envoie de Young Soo en France pour vacances des autres asiatiques ». )_

« Dit Fraaaaance, daze. _Commença Young Soo,_

-Oui ? ~ _Dit simplement le français,_

-On est où ? »

France l'avait emmené à Coulommiers, ville près de Paris, et non pas le fromage. Cette petite, et insignifiante, ville fêtait l'anniversaire d'une duchesse dans le Parc des Capucins, ancien jardin du Château. Ancien car il n'en restait que des ruines.

« Chez une amie. _Répondit Francis avec une voix douce emprunte de nostalgie,_

-Elle est où ton amie ?

-Au cimetière.

-… Quoiiiii ? Daze ! »

Le français, très bel homme au passage (honhonhon), se mit à rire et attrapa son invité par les épaules. Visiblement, il était plus stupide que ce qu'il pensait. Il lui montra donc les personnes qui passaient près d'eux. Vêtus des vêtements de l'époque, jouant un rôle différent mais représentant bien l'entourage de celle qui reposait à présent depuis un bout de temps.

« Que vois-tu ? _Le questionna-t-il donc,_

-Des gens.

-.. Bon début. Soit plus précis.

-Ils sont vêtus comme dans les livres que j'ai piqué à Chine, daze !

-Ils nous jouent une partie de mon Histoire. »

Le coréen fixa attentivement les personnes. Effectivement, ils jouaient. France lui assura que c'était des civils, et que peu d'entre eux avaient un script précis, mais tout semblait si vrai. Tout ça le fascinait. Faut avouer, il voyait bien son frère Hong Kong vêtu en mousquetaire, Taiwan et Vietnam en servante et Chine en vieux pépé qui est super trop balèze. Young Soo continua sa ballade dans le parc avec Francis qui continuait à lui conter cette épisode de sa vie, quand une personne dans une tenue de servante trébucha sur le coréen qui vira au rouge pendant qu'elle repartit en s'excusant maladroitement ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de la part du français.

« Les hommes te font autant d'effet ?_ Parvint-il à demander en s'essuyant une larme de rire,_

-.. Un homme ? Daze..? WHAT ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et lui expliqua que c'était déjà arrivé que des hommes se déguisent en femmes et se prostituent ainsi.. Eh oui. Chose qui.. Fascina le coréen. Faut pas chercher à le comprendre.

_De retour dans une jolie plaine en Asie, durant l'essaie de tournage._

_( On a bien dit essaie. )_

**M**ais voilà ! Young Soo tenait son idée ! Un film romance sur un noble qui avait des penchants homosexuelles ! Avec une prostituée mâle homosexuelle ! * Puis Chine ça serait le vieux papa tout dégarnit 100% contre cette idée, Taiwan et Vietnam, les prétendantes du jeune noble, Hong Kong ! ~ .. Et concernant le deuxième rôle principale ?

« Hong. Je t'ai apporté tes devoirs. Sèche encore quand on doit faire un exposé, je m'arrange pour te tuer.

-Oooh, Aisu s'est déplacé pour moi. ~

-Mais ta gueule. »

Le coréen sourit, d'un sourire assez malsain d'ailleurs, il avait trouvé son nouvel acteur.

* * *

***Dédicace à la poule ukrainienne.**

**Avis ? \o'/**


	2. Premier tournage

**De quoi je suis en retard ? Moi ? Jamais voyooooons. **

**Hetalia est pas à moi au fait. Si si j'vous jure. Les personnages pas besoin de rappeler les noms, pour certains vous devinerez même. Présence d'un OC, Coulommiers. What else.. Je m'excuse parce que c'est court et les blagues sont à deux balles, mais vous vous attendiez à quoi seriously ? 8D**

**Présence de pairings en tout genre. Merci à Wisely pour m'avoir fait bouger, Boku pour certaines idées, et panda pour un couple. Voilàààà. Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

**L**'islandais fixa le coréen.

« Tu rigoles ? »

**C**e dernier secoua négativement la tête et tendit avec insistance ce qui semblait être un bout de tissu. Ice profondément choqué, tourna la tête vers le hong kongais, celui-ci trop concentré sur sa partie de Unicorn Attack sur facebook ne lui montra aucun signe de soutien. Sympa le pote. ( En vérité il préparait son appareil photo pour avoir pleins de jolies photos de l'islandais dans sa chambre, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. )

_Quelques heures avant, World Academy, récréation de l'après-midi._

« Et genre, il nous a harcelé pour qu'on accepte. _Racontait Hong en marchant dans la cour_,

-.. Il est.. Bizarre ton frère. _Avoua Ice en frissonnant presque_,

-Parlons du tiens ! ~

-Crève. »

**L**'islandais gonfla la joue, déjà Norvège n'était pas son frère, d'accord ? Juste quelqu'un qui s'était gentiment occupé de lui, puis c'est tout. Les test A.D.N. pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était non. En tout cas, les réactions de son très cher Ice amusaient l'hong kongais, qui ne tarda pas à lui faire savoir, au cours de SVT du professeur grec où les deux camarades devaient rattraper leur exposé.

« Venons-en aux donneurs de greffes, plaquettes et organes. _Déclara Hong à la classe,_

-Tout d'abord, les homosexuels, les hommes uniquement, ne peuvent pas faire de dons, quelques soit l'ancienneté du rapport. _Expliqua Ice,_

-Mais alors.. _Murmura l'hong kongais surpris,_

-Quoi, ENCORE ? _Le questionna l'islandais sentant la connerie de son ami approchée,_

-On pourra jamais donner nos organes, vu le film que Young Soo veut nous faire faire. »

**U**n immense silence régna sur la classe. Certaines filles comme Lily et Mei manquèrent un étouffement tant cette nouvelle les ravirent. Pour les autres.. Ah.. Disons qu'ils s'étouffèrent tous, surtout les garçons qui bégayèrent pour dire qu'eux, n'étaient pas de ce bord. Quand aux filles, c'était l'incompréhension. Genre, Hong qui était carrément trop seiks était gay, et Ice qui était carrément trop mignon aussi. Mais bon, c'est connu, les homosexuels sont toujours les meilleurs. En tout cas, l'islandais était mort de honte, et sa jolie couleur bolognaise en témoignait. Les seuls qui semblaient parfaitement calme somnolaient. Le professeur car c'était son habitude, et le hong kongais d'ennui pur et simple. Heureusement, la sonnerie permit à tous de partir.. Enfin, « heureusement », pas pour tout le monde.

_Fin de la journée de cours, côté pensionnat de la World Academy, parc, temps libre._

« Je dois aller voir mon frère, tu viens Ice-chou ? »

**L**e dit Ice-chou ne daigna pas lever la tête de son bouquin sur les macareux. Il était sagement assit sur le banc à côté de son « grand frère » dont l'aura noir montrait que le hong kongais n'était pas le bienvenu. Hong soupira donc et embrassa son cher islandais sur la joue avant de se recevoir le livre en pleine face. Alors qu'un troll commençait à faire son apparition, le hong kongais fila.

« .. Noregur. Il me taquinait juste. _Bredouilla Ice avec une envie de meurtre,_

- Et cette rumeur qui circule sur un certain film ? _Demanda le norvégien neutre,_

- … C'est une rumeur. J'ai jamais accepté. _Se justifia donc l'islandais,_

- Mmmh. »

**S**ans parler plus, le blond se leva et se plaça sur son protégé pour lui embrasser la joue que l'asiatique n'avait pas « infecté » et partit faire ses devoirs laissant le pauvre islandais complètement désorienté et de nouveau tout rouge.

_Revenons-en au début, chambre du coréen, presque l'heure de souper._

« Tu acceptes alors ? Da-ze ! ~ »

**I**ce réfléchit. Franchement, comme s'il allait dire oui à une telle bêtise.. En y pensant bien, sa dignité venait de s'envoler en moins de 6h alors bon.. Et Lukas qui était prêt à faire tout ce que Hong lui ferait.. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-il accepter ça ?

**M**ais vu que l'auteur a décidé d'embêter son monde, le moyen de persuasion utilisé pour lui faire accepté ne sera pas dit et celui qui formulera la meilleure hypothèse aura le droit d'avoir ce bout du chapitre. C'est vil hein ?

_Dans le Parc des Capucins, ville de Coulommiers, France, trois jours après._

« Da-ze ! ~ Merci France, merci merci ! C'est parfait ! _S'écria le coréen,_

- Je te prête mon Parc, mais n'oublie pas de convaincre Iggy d'y jouer. ~ _Susurra le français,_

- Compte sur moi, da-ze. ~ Bon les gens, en place, scène de la révélation ! _Continua Young Soo dans la joie et la bonne humeur,_

- Pourquoi commencer du milieu ? _Gémit Ice assit près d'une des statues,_

- Parce que cette scène me fait triper, da-ze ! ~ »

**L**es acteurs bougèrent donc leur miches dans le même enthousiasme que le réalisateur, ou pas. Maintenant je vous laisse avec la représentante de Coulommiers qui va vous décrire les lieux.

_Le Parc possède sept entrées au total. En son centre, il y a un ilot dont l'accès n'est possible que sur la façade jardin. Le jardin a lui-même un milieu qui est représenté par une fontaine, la fontaine débouche sur des chemins entourés de verdures. Sur le côté gauche, les toilettes et un pont menant à la Bibliothèque, ex-prison. Le côté droit aux jeux pour enfants et à un pont qui est le chemin de collégiens. L'endroit à l'opposé de l'ilot comporte une salle d'exposition et une grande porte en ferraille donnant sur un parking. Sur le côté gauche de l'ilot, la route mène à un autre terrain de jeux pour enfants, dominé par l'église, et sur le côté droit il y a le musé. Passons à l'ilot, il possède des buissons, un Saul pleureur et des ruines._

Merci Coulommiers. Maintenant que vous vous êtes ennuyés à lire ça, vous savez où se trouve nos chers acteurs. La scène que Young Soo va faire jouer à l'instant, est celle de l'annonce du fils. Un bal en l'honneur de la Marquise se déroule, et le fils rencontre ses prétendantes. Mais elles ne sont pas à son goût et il préfère une prostituée. Tout ceci est logique et normal.

_Parc des Capucins, Pont de l'Ilot, tombé de la Nuit._

**H**ong dans une tenue de noble, les cheveux en bataille, fixe Yao dans une tenue plus riche, Viet et Mei sont derrières le chinois, leurs robes sont simples, mais possèdent la french touch de l'époque, de quoi faire pâlir la Cour Anglaise.

« Paul-Jean, revient ici immédiatement ! Aru ! _Lança Yao pour Hong dont le personnage avait cet étrange nom,_

- Genre Père, t'es loin et j'ai la flemme. _Nota le hong kongais avec l'air le plus dramatique possible,_

- … Paul-Jean tu dois en épouser une ! Aru ! _S'exclama Yao en essayant de rattraper le manque de professionnalisme de son frère,_

- Elles sont pas mon style Père. Du tout. _Continua Hong avec un jeu à en faire tourner Shakespeare dans sa tombe,_

- Fils, elles ont une dot considérable, et viennent d'une bonne famille ! _Répliqua le chinois avec une once de colère,_

- Ouais mais moi, j'aime les prostituées. »

**G**ros silence sur le lieu du tournage. Mais la scène n'en fût pas stoppé pour autant.

« … Et … C'est sérieux ? »

**R**éplique de Chine, qui avait un sous-entendu que seul les asiatiques pouvaient comprendre : Si Young Soo a mit ça dans son script, c'est que c'est en partit vrai..

Pauvre Hong. Quoi que..

« Je ne connais pas son nom, parce que ça fait moins mystérieux quoi, je sais juste qu'elle est plate, bon c'est pas sexy ça, qu'elle a les cheveux gris, les mamies sont à la mode, et mignonne. Mais genre, mignonne. On dirait une enfant. J'aime les enfants. »

**N**ouveau silence. On remercie une nouvelle fois notre super rédacteur coréen aidé par le pro du romantisme, Francis ! Passons, Hong fit bouger ses cheveux à la l'oréal et sourit avec un air bien hautain.

« Je sais Père, t'es genre triste que je sois plus à toi. Mais bon, t'es limite préhistorique et tu tapes mon frère. »

**C**a c'était pas dans le script par contre, néanmoins le hong kongais était assez content de rappeler à son frère la relation de courte durée qu'ils avaient eu et qui fut brisé par Japon que Hong avait embrassé par pur vengeance et rien d'autres.

« Oh c'est elle ! _Annonça Hong quand les lumières se braquèrent sur une silhouette venait du côté Musée,_

- .. Elle ? »

**L**e reflet de la lune sur l'eau, le chant des criquets, et la douce mélodie que jouait l'orchestre ramené par Francis ne pût atténuer l'atmosphère étrange qu'amenait la silhouette, en effet sa démarche n'était pas très droite et elle agitait ses bras dans tout les sens.

**I**ce, Ice, Ice en robe de servante tachée de vin, une perruque longue et bouclée de sa couleur de cheveux habituelle déjà décoiffée, le nez rouge. Francis avait trouvé bon de lui faire goûter différents vins avec un bon bout de camembert.

« Hooooong chériiiiii. _Appela Ice à moitié mort de rire, complètement saoul,_

- .. Heu oui belle inconnue ? _Demanda le hong kongais limite choqué de la situation,_

- T'es pas mal gaulé, mais je préfère Noregur ! ~ _Avoua le nordique en s'écroulant par terre de rire,_

- .. Keuwa ? »

**I**l fallut une bonne heure pour évacuer tout le monde et ramener Ice à l'Hôtel de l'Ours, l'hôtel le plus proche du Parc. Young Soo geignit, visiblement il devait refaire son script. En fait, ils se plaignaient tous. Hong protestait car il était mieux que le norvégien quoi, Mei car elle n'avait pas vu son frère embrasser l'islandais, Francis parce que toutes ses idées de romances avaient été détruites. Lukas aussi fut dépité, bien qu'il n'ai pas participé au tournage, c'est lui qui devait veiller la nuit sur Ice. Ce dernier, il l'avait retrouvé dans un magasin But quelques villes plus loin entrain de faire la cour à un frigo.

Ce film n'allait pas se finir de si tôt.

* * *

**Je suis désolé. 8D ~**

**Vous avez le droit de commenter mais pas de tuer mes pigeons.**


	3. MakingOff, Bonus Times ! 1

**Boooondour / Bondoir ! Qui veux des nems ? .. Ok, cette fois j'ai pas d'excuses bidons pour l'retard. Alors.. Un petit bonus ? Hein ? Hein ? .. Bah vous avez pas le choix. **

**Nouveaux prénoms utilisés : Vietnam - Huê || Hong Kong - Li Xiao Chun** **|| Iceland - Egill || Coulommiers - Colombe**

**Merci Floride pour Vietnam, et je sais plus quel livre pour Coulommiers. Pour HK, Li suffira.. Si vous avez des meilleurs idées, je prend car là, le pauvre.**

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lectureuuuuh.**

* * *

**H**ey la populasse ! C'est Corée, da-ze. ~ Du Sud hein. Enfin, vous me connaissez puisque vous venez de moi da-ze ! De toute façon, toute le monde vient de moi. *_rire_* Comme mon génialissime moi est super trop gentil ( NdA : Prusse arrête de gueuler plagiat s'il te plaît. ) voici des petites interviews de mes acteurs ! Da-ze. ~

_Les « da-ze » incessant ont été coupé et un rendez-vous chez l'orthophoniste a été prit après moulte demandes._

**Chine, Yao Wang ****:**

Chine, c'est un vieux. En fait, il est plus vieux que moi, donc j'suis pire que Chuck Norris parce que vu qu'il vient de moi, moi j'étais là même quand j'étais pas là. *_Il fait un sourire colgate_* On le soupçonne d'avoir des relations pas nets avec tout les gosses qu'il a élevé. C'est en partit vrai ! *_Il part dans un fou rire_* Il doit venir de Thaïlande lui. *_Le coréen se reçoit une rame, merci Viet_* .. Bah, sinon il interprète Claude-Francis du Canive-eau, père du protagoniste.

**Avis de Chine sur le film ****:**

M-Mon avis aru..? Pour tout dire, je suis contre, aru ! *_Corée part bouder car Chine a le droit à ses « aru », lui_* J'ai accepté uniquement pour surveiller Corée du Sud, aru. Depuis qu'il est petit il embarque ses frères et sœurs ! Aru ! Je n'en peux plus de ranger la maison après ses bêtises, aru !

**C'est tout ?**

Hum.. Je suppose que l'ont peut considérer ça comme une bonne expérience, aru. Niveau script, je suis un peu sceptique, aru, mais ça nous permet de voir un vrai travail de cinéaste, aru. Par contre, si vous pouviez enlever le fait que mon innocent et pur petit frère soit avec l'autre occidentale.. Je serais assez content aru.

**Taiwan, Mei ****:**

Taiwan c'est ma cousine. Elle aime pas trop Yao sauf quand il est avec Russie. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause des trucs qu'elle lit avec Lily, Eliz' et Kiku ! ~ *_Shiiiine_* Ils m'en ont fait lire, c'est drôle. Mais j'ai pas tout pigé. Sinon elle aime les petites fleurs et les animaux et gnagnagna. C'est plus cool quand elle m'aide à embêter Hong ! ~ *_Retour de la rame, Viet' est en forme_* Héé ! Faut pas m'abîmer je vais être bientôt interviewer ! .. Peuh. Mei joue Marie-Gertrude du Haut-Robinet, prétendante de Paul-Jean.

**Avis de Taiwan sur le film**** :**

Un avis ? Euuuh.. Tout d'abord Corée, j'adore les robes ! ~ Ensuite si tu pouvais mettre un peu plus de yaoi héhé. ~

**C'est tout ?**

Pourquoi Japon est pas convié..?

**Vietnam, Huê :**

Viet c'est aussi une de mes cousines mais celle-la niveau idées elle me fait penser à Corée du Nord. *_Gros kofkofkof_* En plus, elle parle pas beaucoup. Du coup c'est ennuyeux. Huê préfère Thaïlande il parait, mais moi j'crois pas, car c'est sûr qu'elle amoureuse de moi. Preuve, les coups de rames ça doit être une façon de me demander en mariage ! Elle joue une des prétendantes, Sylvette, Liliane, Marie-Jeanne du Bas-Bidet.

**Avis de Vietnam sur le film :**

... *_La vietnamienne baille longuement_*

**... Euh, c'est tout ?**

*_Huê hocha la tête avec soin et part_*

Da-ze ! .. Ca fait du bien de le voir écrit !

Alors nous nous arrêtons là pour le bonus, mais les autres viendront ! Da-ze ! ~

* * *

**Et comme l'auteur est genre super trop méchant et super en retard et qu'il va faire pleurer Wisely par tant de retardité.. Bah il va rajoute l'entrée de deux personnages.. Pas des acteurs, des con..seillers. ~**

* * *

**D**ans le Parc des Capucins, lieu habituellement où les seuls bruits sont ceux des enfants, les récits des grands-parents, et les potins des collégiens, règnent une toute nouvelle ambiance. Déjà, on peut entendre les cris de la représentante columérienne et les excuses de son grand frère louchant sur la taïwanaise et la vietnamienne ce qui rajoute les « TOUCHE MES SŒURS TU ES MORT ARU. » de Chine avec un soupir blasé du hong kongais à côté qui prélasse près de l'islandais qui mâchouille du réglisse offert par son frère, ce dernier le surveillant.

Mais là n'est pas notre problème majeur. Après tout c'est cool, ça attire les touristes, et la populasse car c'est pas tout les jours que des Nations / Régions / Villes s'engueulent dans un jardin public. Non, notre énorme soucis, c'est Young Soo. .. Pour ceux qui avaient même pas remarqué son absence, vous méritez le fouet. Si si.

Dès l'instant où Coulommiers s'apprêta à engueuler le coréen car c'était genre, totalement trop sa faute, un grand blanc s'installa. Pas de coréen. Pas de coréen c'est égal à une grosse connerie qui arrive ou juste qu'il s'est perdu dans les toilettes.

Or, les toilettes sont pas très grandes et assez proches du lieu de tournage. Et s'il avait coursé un passant en criant « BECOME AVEC MOI DA-ZE ! ~ » ..? Possible. Seulement, chercher dans la ville des Colombes.

« IL EST OU L'AUTRE ? _Hurla Colombe au bord de la syncope_,

- Genre, je suppose qu'il fait le touriste. _Répondit Li en tirant Egill vers lui_,

- Ça m'étonnerait, aru. Et lâche cette chose, aru ! _Déclara Yao à l'intention de son frère seulement_,

- Cette chose, c'est MON frère, abruti ! _Essaya de dire calmement Lukas à la limite de tuer les deux asiatiques_,

- Si c'est ton frère, garde le loin du mien ! Aru !

- .. C'est repartit. _Souffla Mei à Huê qui préféra partir dans un coin plus tranquille_,

- WEEEEEEEEESH LES GENS. »

Silence. Alors qu'on était bien partit pour une guerre sino-norvégienne, un invité débarqua. Un peu plus grand qu'Hong Kong, il lui ressemblait assez à part qu'il portait une tenue de couleur verte et une casquette style Gavroche qui laissait dépasser sa chevelure brune en bataille.

« Long ? Mais que… _Articula Li en fixant le nouveau venu,_

- BROOO'. Rho j'avais peur que l'autre coréen m'aie mentit pour me vendre à sa sœur du Nord, mais bon, fallait trop je vienne si en fait c'était vrai. Parce qu'en en fait tu m'as un peu zappé à la maison, seriously tu m'as zappé, et Dolly bah elle !

- Bro'.. Chut. Calme. _Le coupa une nouvelle fois Li,_

- Ouais ouais, maggle. .. POURQUOI Y'A LE CHI.. _Commença le dénommé Long avant d'arrêter, incendié par le regard noir de son frère,_

- Ah bah Kowloon ! J't'avais perdu, da-ze ! ~ »

Le coréen, soigneusement monté sur les épaules d'un certain Alfred , expliqua tout à sa petite troupe près avoir galéré à descendre de son fidèle destrier. Tout ceci est très stupide : Young Soo avait besoin d'un coach pour Egill qui ne faisait pas assez bien prostitué selon lui, et il avait le souvenir que le jumeau d'Hong Kong pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait bossé là-dedans. Donc le coréen est partit du principe qu'Angleterre sait où il est trouvable, et c'est en l'appelant qu'il est tombé sur USA, ce dernier après avoir fouiller le journal intime d'Iggy est allé à la Péninsule de Kowloon pour trouver Long et le ramener à Young Soo. Trop soumis à la super puissance coréenne quoi. ( NdA : C'tait juste pour échapper à un repas familial anglais. Mais bon, gâchons pas la joie de Corée. )

Tout ceci prouve déjà que le coréen est pas si bête, et l'américain non plus. .. Non j'rigole ils sont plus que cons. Preuve, la suite : Young Soo avait envie de beecomer one, alors il a prit Alfred dans l'Hôtel de l'Ours, là on censure parce que bon, j'ai encore la décence de la censure, et Long bah, ils l'ont laissés sur le trottoir. Sauf que Coulommiers = Château-Colombier = Colombier = Pigeons. Et oui ! Cette ville tire son nom de ses pigeons ! Autant dire que Kowloon, ils ont vite fait de le perdre.

Je continu ? Bon, histoire que ça fasse du blabla à lire. Le représentant de la Corée du Sud s'est prit cher, bah oui on peut pas tout censurer dans la vie, du coup il avait un peu mal au dershe et c'est sa nouvelle propriété qui a dût le porter pour faire le tour de la ville.

« … Honhonhon. ~

- Grand frère.. C'est.. Pourquoi tu nous as donné les détails toi ?! _Demanda Colombe sidérée_,

- Parce que c'était le plus drôle, da-ze ! ~ _Avoua le coréen avec le sourire colgate,_

- Ta famille est space Li, nit pas. _Murmura l'islandais au concerné,_

- 01 - 00 pour toi. _Constata le hong kongais à demi-voix,_

- Bah bro' ? Tu parles déjà de jardinerie* avec belle-frère ? »

* * *

**Vivants ?**

**Ok, j'ai honte de ça. Mais chut. **

***Pour la jardinerie, pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de supporter le fanatique des pigeons, c'est parce que Long croit que les bébés, ça se jardine.**

**Une p'tite review ? *Stage chez les clodos* **


	4. Acte 2 à 4

**Alaaa. Ecrire sur papier c'est bien, recopier sur le PC, c'est décourageant.**

**On remercie : Kate, Sora et Panda pour le renouvellement de l'équipe de tournages, Patronna-Sama pour l'explication sur les prénoms asiatiques car en dehors de Kowloon, j'y pige keudalle, Wisely pour ses encouragements très doux, Svalkeuse du forum boku pour son oc Svalbard, et pis les lecteurs peuvent se remercier aussi car ils sont cools. \o/ **

**Je zut le disclamers, un jour hetalia sera à moi ! : D .. C'est beau de rêver. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L**'islandais était sagement entrain de jouer à la console avec le hong kongais sous le saule pleureur, faut dire qu'il faisait trop chaud pour bouger, et que l'autre imbécile de Xiao Chun était le seul avec qui il pouvait rire un peu. Un peu seulement, car un moment, ça virait au jeu préféré de l'asiatique : taquiner Egill.

**P**uisque que les deux acteurs principaux -et oui osef des autres haha ! /rame/- rêvassaient, le reste de l'équipe fit de même. Ou presque. Yao parlait éducation avec Francis sur le banc où les p'tits vieux kiffent parler de mycoses, Mei essayait de convaincre Huê de faire de la barque avec elle car ils en louent non loin du Parc, Alfred aussi voulait en faire mais il avait couler la barque en montant dedans alors il opta pour le premier air de jeux avec Long pour faire du tape-cul.

**E**ncore Young Soo de disparu. Enfin, 'disparu', cette fois tous savait qu'il visitait un village à quinze minutes d'ici avec Colombe pour continuer le tournage car le parc était réquisitionné quelques jours pour le tourisme. Car en été, invasion d'hollandais et d'allemands, voir des irlandais mais on s'en fiche, c'était juste pour montrer que des gens s'y intéressent encore, et pour mettre le seum à Is'.

**Q**uand enfin les deux loustiques repoitèrent le bout de leur nez, Egill dormait dans les bras de Lukas qui caressait avec le plus grand soin ses cheveux, Francis avait le ninjaku de Yao sous le menton -sans doute à cause d'une remarque déplacé-, Mei se trouvait dans l'eau avec un ragondin sur la tête pendant que la vietnamienne parlait avec Thaïlande au téléphone, et enfin, l'américain était explosé de rire devant le hong kongais qui tendait un tube de crème à son frère, ce dernier se massant le postérieur car le tape-cul l'avait tout cassé.

Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Pourquoi on s'amuse sans moi, da-ze ?! »

**B**ouda le sud-coréen ce qui fit taire tout le monde pour.. Aller.. Trente secondes au moins.

« .. Da-ze ! Tous dans la bat mobile ! »

**N**ouveau blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred retire son jean pour laisser apparaitre un super slip mauve placé au dessus de collants oranges trop swags en poussant un cri d'hystéro.

« .. Tous dans le bus quoi, da-ze. »

**A**près un « ah » collectif, tous rentrèrent dans le bus, plus au moins calmement. Attention, j'ai bien dit b-u-s pas car. Car oui Corée gère tellement qu'il détourne un Coul' Bus (voggle sur le jeu de mot que la municipalité a fait..) premier bus marchant à.. L'énergie solaire ! Mais bon, vu qu'il est souvent en panne il marche aussi au pétrole, mais chut hein.

**A** part quelques soucis pour la route, vu que ce sont des chemins de campagnes bien étroits et qu'il a fallut faire demi-tour pour prendre une route plus grande qui au final les a perdu, le trajet s'est plutôt bien passé. Ne jamais sous-estimez le pouvoir de l'euphytose.

**B**on après, pour le réveil, on se casse pas la tête, chacun à eu le droit d'être jeté dans le Grand Morin qui passe aussi ici. Donc, les acteurs ont le cul dans l'eau, swag, et notre bien aimé réalisateur se trouve sur le pont, se servant de l'américain comme marche, avec tout pleins de gens derrière mode gangster avec des éclairages et tout. Vous pouvez pas test cette classe.

« Bienvenu à Tresmes da-ze ! »

**E**videmment, tout le monde était pas content. Super pas sympa pour le sud-coréen ça. Déjà, y'avait pas Francis et Colombe, tant mieux car sinon un aurait crié « CONCOURS DE T-SHIRT MOUILLE ! » et l'autre « MON BUS NAH MAIS WOAH ». Donc on est gentil, on vous met toutes les réactions. Merci gifi.

-Hong Kong : .. *Avec son awesome tête de blasé mélangé au regard : Corée, t'es mort*

-Kowloon : *Mode : Wesheuuuuh, un bain !*

-Chine : Aruuu, c'est froid. *TuT face*

-Taiwan : .. Pourquoi encore de l'eau ? *Dégoutée du Grand Morin à vie*

-Vietnam : *Neutre. Sur une barque, sortit d'on-ne-sait où*

- Norvège, qui n'est pas acteur comme Long d'ailleurs : *Vole.. Sur un troll quoi, avec son frère, regard noir vers le coréen*

- Islande : *Fanservice bonjour, éternue avec une grande classe de uke en se blottissant contre son frère*

« Haha, vous êtes ridicules tout mouillés, da-ze. ~ _Ria le réalisateur_, Mettez vos costumes et rejoignez nous au petit chemin là-bas, les nouveaux acteurs sont arrivés da-ze. ~ On va pouvoir faire l'act et..

- Excuse moi.. _Souffla l'islandais,_ Mais les actes.. C'est pas dans les..

- Da-ze, et bougez vos fesses ! ~ »

**I**cey-chou s'est prit un vent mais tout le monde s'en fout, même Norge car c'est la Rybak Pause 'cause he's in love with a fairytaaaaale. Puis comme tout ceux qui ont le dershe dans la flotte commencent un peu à se les cailler, ils obéissent sagement à Young Soo et s'habillent sur la rive où il y a les tenues posées dans la vase « pour faire sans retouches photos ».

.•° .•° .•° .•°. Explications •° .•° .•° .•°

**P**our avancer un peu car le film rame assez, et non c'est pas ma faute, voici la répartition des équipes, c'est deux euros, tarif roumain. De quoi vous voulez pas payer ? Snif. Je boude.

Acte 2 : Metteur en scène - Svalbard | Acteurs - Hong Kong et Islande | Equipe de tournage - Ladonia, Kugelmugel et Kowloon.

Acte 3 : Metteur en scène - Corée du Sud | Acteurs - Chine et Russie | Equipe de tournage - Etats-Unis, Finlande et Suède.

Acte 4 : Metteur en scène - Sealand | Acteurs - Taiwan et Vietnam | Equipe de tournage - Seborga et Hutt River.

J'arrête donc mon boudin avant de recevoir des ondes négatives, et on passe aux actes, aye ?

.•° .•° .•° .•°. Explications terminées •° .•° .•° .•°

**/!\ Durant le tournage de ces trois actes, aucunes nations, régions, ou micronations n'a été maltraité. /!\**

°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..- Acte 2 -..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°

**S**irotant un diabolo fraise, Svalbard, nouvelle venue et archipel norvégien, fixait son frère islandais qui râlait car pour la scène, il devait s'allonger dans de la paille, à l'intérieur d'une grange.

« Belle-frère il est longue.. _Se plaignit Kowloon entrain de faire du vent à la norvégienne,_

- Je veux pas, point. _Maintenu Egill en croisant les bras,_

- C'est la seule chose que genre, tu veux pas faire ? _Le questionna donc Xiao Chun,_

- Ja, tout sauf ça.

- .. Alors.. On va vraiment voir comment on fait des chocapics ? _S'écria Ladonia tout content,_

- .. QUOI ? »

**C**ar oui très chers lecteurs, un script ça se lit pas au dernier moment, surtout quand il change tous les jours. Bien entendu, le blanc-bec gueula, mais vu que Norge avait pas fini son album bah y'avait personne pour le soutenir. Long s'était caché car le pauv' bout de caoutchouc trouvant que la reproduction humaine sans truelle et potager, c'est gore. Le rouquin il était bien curieux, par contre l'efféminé autrichien ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, c'est-ce qui arrive quand Hongrie vous offre des yaois toute l'année.

« Par contre Lado', tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller avec Kow', c'est pas de ton âge. _Dit Svalbard avec son gros magnétophone,_

- Pourquoiii ? C'est pas ma première expérience seksuelle ! _Clama le suédois vexé, _Alors nooon. »

**E**gill faillit s'en étouffer, le hong kongais explosa de rire puis après mûres réflexions, fit laggle car même le gamin roux était plus mature que lui, et évidemment, tous finirent par fixer Kugelmugel qui haussa les épaules.

« .. Et.. Tu as fait quoi ? _Risqua le metteur en scène,_

- Solveig, je te jure que personne ne veut RIEN savoir. _Essaya de répondre calmement son frère,_

- Genre, je suis allé en course avec maman, et elle a bien voulu m'acheter la plus grosse des clefs USB. Une fois à la maison j'ai mit des fichiers nommés chocapics, j'ai renommé mon ordinateur Kugelmugel, et j'l'ai branché. C'est bête mais il a l'air de rien avoir sentit. »

**F**acepalm général sauf pour Hong Kong qui reprit son fou rire. Même l'autrichien en revenait pas que son ami soit aussi bête, et qu'en plus il aie des idées bizarres sur lui.

« … Enfiiiiiiin bref. »

**T**ous furent rappelé à l'ordre, puis tant pis pour le sud coréen, ça finit en scène plus ou moins romantique. Après tout.. N'oublions pas que la romance ici, ça ne tient jamais ! ~

**N**ous avons donc Islande et Hong Kong allongés dans la paille, Is' soigneusement travesti, se faisant caresser la perruque (c'est bête comme phrase) par son amant d'un film.

« C'est genre, une belle nuit. _Susurra le hong kongais,_

- Teskon, c'est le jour Paul-Jeanounet. _Déclara Ice l'air sérieux,_

- C'est pas dans le script ma prostituéenounette. _Répliqua-t-il donc,_

- Puis toi romantique.. Bonne blague. _Poursuivit le nordique,_

- Je vais genre te montrer mon romantisme. »

**S**ur ce, le hong kongais commença à lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. Mignonnes ou R-18, nous ne le saurons jamais. Le tournage de cette scène s'arrêta là, car la grange situé dans un pré / champs héberge des chevaux de traits, assez balèzes, et ces derniers trouvèrent la paille et la robe de l'islandais.. A leur goût.

°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..- Acte 3 -..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°

**A**h ! Enfin un endroit où tout le monde est efficace. Sauf le sud-coréen qui pelotait le merveilleux bonnet B de l'américain qui lui, criait : OH GOD. A COMMUNIST WEDDING. En effet, Russie avait été emprunté à Biélorussie pour jouer la femme du personnage de Chine. Suède aidait donc le russe à se travestir, quoi de mieux qu'un spécialiste des dancing queen et amateur des bars gays pour ça, hein ? Ensuite le « couple » suédo-finlandais fit une démonstration de scène touchante, ce que les acteurs essayèrent de refaire, mais bon. Yao l'était pas très enthousiasme d'embrasser un pot de peinture avec des grosses lèvres roses dont le haut des yeux était barbouillé de peinture bleu clair.

°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..- Acte 4 -..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°

**L**à c'est même pas la peine d'espérer grand-chose de la part de cette équipe. En effet, Seborga et Hutt River se bécotaient dans un coin puis sinon..

« Meiiii. Tu me lis ce qui est écrit ? _Demanda Peter avec des gros n'yeux tout cute pendant que Huê lui caressait les cheveux,_

- Bien sûr Sea-kun. ~ _Répondit la taïwanaise en lui pouitant la joue,_

- J'adore ce boulot. ~ »

**P**eter Kirkland, gentleman de ces dames, présent 24h sur 24, voir condition en magasin, en vente dans tout bon Ikéa, attention, en kit.

°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..- Fin de journée. -..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°

**U**ne journée de dur labeur encore, malheureusement, l'ancienne équipe de tournage ayant pas apprécié de se faire viré, ils ont cassé toutes les caméras avant de partir. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Eh ouaiiiis, ils ont pas fini d'en baver.

* * *

**Bon bah zut hein, c'était pas exactement ce que je voulais faire mais bon. **

**Now, reviews ? Ca f'ra plaisir aux acteurs. ~**


	5. Début du film et Drames sur le plateau

**Joyeux Noel ! Et merci de suivre cette fanfiction que je met du temps à écrire. ;n;**

**On va faire un résumé vite fait : **

**Acteurs : Paul-Jean [Hong Kong], Prostituée [Islande], Prétendantes [Taiwan et Vietnam], Père de Paul-Jean [Chine] et ex-acteur [Russie pour la femme de Chine, rendu à Biélo.]**

**Equipe de tournage : Réalisateur [Corée du Sud], Co-auteur du script [France], Aides [Suède, Finlande, Kowloon, Svalbard, Seborga, Hutt River, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Sealand], Stalkeur d'Ice [Norvège], et joujou du réalisateur [Etats-Unis].**

**Je remercie Wisely [J'ai tenu le délai ! T'as vu ?], Macarousse, Bro, Sva, Chouchoune et les fifolles de Boku.. Alejandro ! .. Pis ceux qui suivent encore la fic !**

**Disclamers : Tino, tu m'donnes des personnages ? Au moins Ice et Hong ! .. Non ? Bon bah à part le thème étrange, Hetalia n'est pas à moi.**

**Ce chapitre présentera les deux premières scènes du film avec une autre partie sur les acteurs.. J'vous kissute et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**P**__arfois on vit longtemps, parfois on meurt. Parfois on est obligé de faire des choix, parfois on est obligé d'en subir. Il y a des hauts, des bas, des lignes droites, et des cosinus. La vie ne serait pas drôle sinon. Elle n'aurait plus le même intérêt, la même passion qu'elle suscite à certains. D'ailleurs, la vie est un enchainement de passion ! Plus ou moins charnelles.. Que dis-je ! Tout est charnel ! D'un regard où l'on peut voir l'âme d'un inconnu au moment où l'on le retrouve pour se délivrer au plaisir du corps et !_

_« France respecte le script ! Da-ze ! »_

_.. Et ces rencontres, ces passions, ces multitudes d'allumettes au bois nommé Désir, ont détruit, ébranlés depuis des siècles bien des morales. Penchons-nous sur le destin tragique de Paul-Jean du Canive-eau.._

**°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..- Scène o1 : Au Diable la Noblesse -..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°**

**N**ous sommes à Coulommiers, il y a.. Longtemps. Pas si longtemps diraient sans doute certains professeurs d'Histoire mais osef, nous sommes en vacances ! .. Bref. A cette époque, la France est déchirée en deux. Il y a ceux qui se complaisent dans le luxe à longueur de journée, et ceux qui essayent de survivre à une vie moins plaisante. Les deux côtés se mélangent rarement, mais quand ça arrive, c'est toujours très dangereux.. Un courtisant qui achète à une vieille femme du peuple du poison est l'exemple le plus fréquent, le plus normal, pourtant dans notre histoire, nous parlerons d'amour. Parce qu'on est des gros bizounours qui sont payés à raconter ça..

Commençons donc voulez-vous !

**A** Coulommiers, des familles ne cessent de s'imposer et montre une fidélité et un attachement au Roi indéniable, parmi elles, il y a la famille du Canive-eau, et à sa tête un vieux et vénérable bonhomme : Claude-Francis. Veuf depuis la mort tragique et accidentelle -_nous précison_s- de sa bien-aimée Elizabeth, -_if you know what we mean_-, qui lui avait donné un unique fils : Paul-Jean. Ce garçon plein de vivacité, -_et au regard blasé cherchez l'erreur_, était une grande déception pour Claude-Francis. Cet enfant était bien trop irresponsable pour gérer l'économie de la famille ! Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution.. Il lui fallait une femme, une maitresse de maison.

« Demain mon fils !.. _Aru _Je te présenterais tes prétendantes ! _Aru. _»

**M**ais bitch plz, Paul-Jean il en avait trop rien à fout' donc il s'était pas levé. Et hop il vécut heureux avec son lit, eut plein d'gosses coussins et voilà.

Sauf que si on s'arrêtait là, ça serait pas drôle.

« Fils.. Tu me déçois ! Aru ! _Fit Claude-Francis d'un ton sévère,_

- Genre, avoir des prétendantes c'too mainstream ya see ? Like, mes potes vont s'foutent de moi t'vois. »

**E**t toujours le dialogue s'achevait par les cris du Père, qui haïssait sa femme décédée d'avoir apprit l'anglais à son fils. Parce que bon, mettre la faute de la connerie de Paul-Jean à Paul-Jean, c'est trop facile. M'enfin, il a bien fallut qu'un jour Claude-Francis s'achète des castagnettes et impose en douceur ces fichues prétendantes à son fichu fils. Dure vie pour l'vieux.

« Ce sont des fiches **ME**Tics, _aru_. Il y a des portraits joints, lis, et choisis-en une Paul-Jean ! _Aru ! _»

**C**'est ainsi que Paul-Jean tweeta via pigeon voyageur à deux prétendantes qu'au pire, elles pouvaient faire la vaisselle, le ménage et la bouffe, faire des trucs entre elles, et tout l'monde serait content.

N'empêche qu'avec ses conneries, not' cher protagoniste gagna un bal.

_En plus sans yuri._

**°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..- Scène o2 : Hey I just meet u, and this is crazy, but u have money, so fuck me maybe. -..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°**

_[ En fait Corée, on va juste te laisser écrire des chansons style Gangnam Style.. Le reste c'flippant. ]_

**U**n jour avant le bal, notre super héro -de la mort qui tue pas- se baladait dans un quartier peu favorable, sur une des deux côtes de la ville qui niveau forme, ressemble à une cuvette. Il y trouva des femmes entrain de faire la lessive -mais traditionnellement quoi-, et des gosses qui racontaient des histoires qui font peurs. LOL. _Vous verrez quand vous serez enchainez à une meuf, là vous aurez peur_. Pensa Paul-Jean.

**P**ar contre un moment, il avait soif parce que ducon avait oublié d'emporter de l'eau avec lui et à manger. Il entra donc vers un bar charmant de façade.

« Bar à catins ? .. Ca doit être like, une spécialité ! »

**L**à mentalement vous devez être « mais qu'il est con », et nous sommes tout à fait d'accord. Précisons aussi, qu'il s'était habillé simplement, mais avec richesse ce qui attira trèèèès vite l'œil du gérant de cet endroit de fifou.

« Genre bonjour. _Dit Paul-Jean une fois au guichet,_

- Bienv'nu m'sieur, c'pour ? _Répondit en vitesse le gérant,_

- J'aimerais du thé et une cation s'il vous plaît. »

**E**nfin, il espérait au moins que ce fameux plat était une omelette. C'est bon les omelettes.

« Vous êtes plutôt derrière ou devant ? »

**P**aul-Jean réfléchit, son interlocuteur parlait sans doute de quelles parties des animaux il aimait. De la viande donc ! Pas mal, il s'exclama alors, ravit :

« Je préfère genre le devant, c'est peut être genre étrange, mais le goût est plus fort dans la bouche. »

**L**'homme acquiesça en le rassurant que c'était normal et qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, Paul-Jean fût donc escorté dans une chambre -_fort sympathique pour prendre le thé tranquillement_- en compagnie d'une assez jolie fille, du moins il le pensait en voyant la chevelure blanche de cette dernière, et sa robe qui saillait sa taille de façon parfaite.

« C'est genre, super mignon comme endroit. Vous me tenez compagnie ? C'est vraiment chouette. J'ai hâte de goûter la catin ! Vous savez si c'est bon ? »

**L**a fille lui fit signe de s'installer sur un canapé assez large, devant une table où le thé était déjà servit. Paul-Jean s'exécuta donc et la laissa se mettre à côté de lui, et en lui tendant une tasse, il la vit.. Yeux à yeux quoi.

« .. Wah. »

**C**'est tout ce que notre jeune homme sût dire. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait les joues rouges, et semblait prête à pleurer. Etrange.

« Ca n'va pas ? _Souffla-t-il,_

- …

- .. Je peux pas vous aidez si vous ne dites rien !

- …

- .. Si c'est ça, je boude aussi !

- …

- … »

**M**ais bon, après quelques secondes, il se sentit basculer, en effet, il était allongé sur le canapé, et sa tasse était tombé à terre. Autre détail : la fille était au dessus de lui.

« .. C'est un jeu ? _Questionna Paul-Jean,_

- Vous m'énervez ! _S'exclama-t-elle avant de marquer une pause. _Vous savez très bien où vous êtes, alors qu'on fasse ça vite ! Ca vous amuse peut être ? Pas moi. Vous voulez quoi ? Vous faire prendre ? Me prendre ? Que je vous su..

- Un thé, et une catin.

- .. Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je suis la catin !

- .. Oh ! J'ai comprit !

- .. Pas trop. _Soupira avec lassitude la dame,_

- C'est un bar cannibale ! »

**L**'innocence, c'trop pas classieux dans ces moments, Paul-Jean en était la preuve, mais la prostituée qui en avait marre d'attendre et qui bon, devait gagner de l'argent, lui brisa sans remords.

« Je suis une catin, une prostituée, vous me faites l'amour, je vous le fait, qu'importe, en échange vous me payez, disons 10 louis d'or pour commencer.

- Un : Vous pouvez m'faire l'amour ?.. Qwaaa ? Deux : Mais alors une catin ça revient moins cher qu'une femme ! Dites.. C'est quoi votre nom ? Vous faites le ménage et la cuisine ?

- .. Nataliette et si je peux.. _Commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper,_

- Nataliette ! Epousez moi !

- .. Quoi ? »

_Et ce n'était malheureusement que le début pour celui qui se faisait appeler Nataliette._

**.•° .•° .•° .•°. •° .•° .•° .•°**

**Partie tournage.**

**.•° .•° .•° .•°. •° .•° .•° .•°**

_Interview de Corée du Sud par le Pays Briard, média de la ville de Coulommiers, un journal. Juste le moment où il résume ce que vous avez manqué, bande de veinards de lecteurs._

**PB : Sur le plateau, est-ce que ça se passe toujours bien ?**

CdS : Pas toujours da-ze ! Déjà, on a mit du temps pour boucler des scènes, et il y en a encore qui sont entrain d'être monter da-ze !

**PB : Du côté de vous, vos acteurs, la vie du plateau ?**

CdS : .. Eh bien. Nous avons eu un léger problème à la sortie de Gangnam Style da-ze ! Je n'étais pas en Corée du Sud pour apparaitre dans le clip de Psy da-ze, la honte ! Parce que j'avais fini à l'hopital da-ze.. Vous avez déjà essayé de refuser qu'une norvégienne se trimballe avec un fusil da-ze ? Parce que ça vise bien ! Da-ze ! On a aussi passé Halloween ensemble da-ze.. Votre représentante nous a dit qu'on a foutu le bordel da-ze ! Mais c'était assez drôle et j'ai pût soumettre Etats-Unis, da-ze !

**PB : .. C'est.. Mouvementé.. Et la fin du monde ? A-t-elle été l'objet d'une de vos péripéties ?**

CdS : Totalement da-ze ! Ice ne voulait pas la passer avec Hong mais avec son frère Norge da-ze ! Du coup Hong lui a déclaré sa flemme da-ze ! On a filmé, surtout pour la tête priceless de l'islandais qui s'est fait embarqué par son frère, depuis on a pas pût continuer le tournage da-ze..

**PB : Mais si vos deux acteurs principaux sont en différents, votre film ne finira jamais ?**

CdS : C'est là la meilleure da-ze ! On travaille en partenariat avec la série Amour, Gloire et Armoires.

[ Insérez le petit refrain :

_Amour, Gloire et Armoiiiires,_

_Des mots qui donnent espoiiiir._

_Ikéa et salmiakkiiiiiii,_

_Des mots qui font enviiiiie. ~ _]

Et cinq personnes-aides de l'équipe de tournage essayent de se servir du scénario de la série pour tout arranger ! On vous enverra une séquence da-ze !

**PB : .. Bien. Bonne continuation donc !**

CdS : Merci da-ze ! ~

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin du troisième chapitre qui est très court, qui est publié avant Noel mais je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes tout de même !**

**Concernant la série ****Amour, Gloire et Armoires****, c'est une future fanfiction pour ma Chouchoune des pieds, un SuFin ! Patientez donc !**

**J'vous keurte et merci de laissez une review pour dire si ça va.. Ou pas. \o/ **


End file.
